


Десять маленьких причин для терпения

by ForeverNemi



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Локи должен сутки удерживать в себе несколько золотых шариков, которые поместил в него Тор. Старший следит, чтобы тот не избавился от них раньше времени, а так же за тем, как реагирует на это тело брата.





	Десять маленьких причин для терпения

\- Если это твое наказание, то лучше выбери другое.  
\- Зачем же? – В голосе Тора нет ни насмешки, ни угрозы, он очень сосредоточен, с ювелирной тонкостью продолжая свою забаву. И пусть Локи не слышит ничего, кроме сосредоточенного, ровного дыхания, но уверен – Тор улыбается, предвкушая то, что будет. Локи сам знает, что виноват, не стоило издеваться над братом, когда тот был так зол, но и такого наказания не заслужил. Он тоже предвкушает, как задумка Тора обернется против него, и терпеть становится легче.  
Их десять: маленьких круглых и тяжелых шариков, каждый с ноготь. Они золотые, и, чтобы не доставлять Локи неудобств сверх того, что он задумал, Тор долго держит их в руках и окунает в теплое масло из курильницы. Локи морщится, когда шарики один за другим проникают в его тело, напрягается, когда Тор прижимает их пальцем ко входу и надавливает, а мышцы, пусть и сопротивляясь, но пропускают внутрь их и кончик пальца. Локи неудобно лежать, но шевелиться сейчас – значит выдать то, как реагирует его тело на задумку Тора. Нет. Локи выдержит и не покажет, насколько и его заводит эта игра.  
Тор вжимает в него последний шарик, а Локи кажется, что он слышит, как тот бьется об остальные. Но брат даже после этого не отпускает его, кружит пальцем возле входа, проверяя, насколько крепко он сжат.  
\- Весь день, - повторяет Тор, будто Локи не слышал предыдущих пяти. – Ты будешь держать их весь день. Понял?  
\- Понял, - послушно, уже в шестой раз, повторяет Локи.  
\- А вечером я проверю.  
И вот сейчас Локи поворачивает голову и видит, как улыбается Тор. На его лице не отражается жар и похоть, которые отсвечивают в глазах. Но Локи видит их и знает о них, и хочет, чтобы Тору стало еще хуже.  
\- Отпусти меня.  
Тор поднимается, подает Локи руку, чтобы помочь, но он ее игнорирует, прижимает к животу скомканную одежду и одевается, отвернувшись, чтобы не показывать брату свое возбуждение. Все это время он призывает на помощь самообладание, и у него получается. Он поворачивается к Тору уже полностью и аккуратно одетым, и ни единым движением не выдает своего состояния.  
Проклятые шарики внутри него двигаются при каждом шаге, даже самом коротком. Локи сжимает ягодицы, внутренние мышцы, чтобы удержать их в себе, но от этого еще хуже. Плотная, металлическая заполненность мешает глубоко дышать, а говорить будет еще хуже, поэтому Локи высокомерно молчит и старается смотреть на брата свысока. Тот идет чуть позади, сверля взглядом спину Локи и его зад, кажется, что даже длинные полы одежды не скрывают от Тора тела Локи и мучающих его игрушек.  
Когда Локи садится за стол, он прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать. Он опасно возбужден, член упирается в шов на брюках. Но Тор садится напротив, выходят мать и отец, и Локи улыбается, стараясь, чтобы улыбка выглядела не хищным оскалом. Уже за завтраком он без аппетита водит вилкой по тарелке и не замечает, как от этого скрипа чуть морщится мать.  
Локи не чувствует вкуса еды и вина, он вообще не чувствует уже ничего, кроме холодного пота между лопаток и тянущего возбуждения, которое никак не усмирить, особенно сейчас. И он сперва не понимает, как в его ощущения вмешивается еще одно.  
Локи напряженно смотрит на брата, потихоньку оглядывается, но родители, видимо, ничего не подозревают. А между тем нога Тора, освобожденная под столом от сапога, оказывается между ног Локи, давит и поглаживает через одежду напряженный член, лишая Локи остатков выдержки. Но, насколько меньше становится ее, настолько же вырастает упрямство. Локи выпрямляется на стуле, сводит бедра, и Тор, тоже стараясь не подавать вида, пытается высвободить попавшую в ловушку ступню. Ничего не выходит. Эти бедра, по меткому же выражению брата, могут превращаться в стальную ловушку, и выбраться из нее не получится. Локи улыбается, и аппетит возвращается к нему. Они сидят, стараясь не показывать родителям, что что-то между ними изменилось, и очень странно, что ни Один, ни Фригга не чувствуют разлившихся над столом напряжения и похоти.  
\- Что будете сегодня делать? – Спрашивает мать, и Тор успевает опередить Локи с ответом.  
\- Мы хотели устроить небольшой пробный забег. Хочу опробовать нового жеребца. Говорят, он очень норовистый, словно ему под хвост перца сунули.  
Локи все же улыбается, слишком уж откровенным и двусмысленным выходит ответ Тора.  
\- Ты согласен? – Спрашивает тот у брата.  
\- Нет, - с лучезарной улыбкой отвечает Локи. – У меня были другие планы.  
\- Какие же? – Смеется уже Тор, а Локи вместе с ответом сжимает его ступню и чуть заметно елозит по стулу, потираясь о нее. Тор на секунду прикрывает глаза и выдыхает так, что колышутся цветы в стоящей на столе вазе.  
\- Сегодня я хотел весь день провести в библиотеке.  
\- Так увлекательно. Составить тебе компанию?  
\- Только если придешь без коня.  
Фригга смеется, Один тоже улыбается, а Тор, продолжая завтрак, продолжает посматривать на Локи, все еще не выпустившего его ногу.

\- Как себя чувствуешь? – Спрашивает Тор, едва они выходят из столовой, сопровождает свой вопрос легким шлепком пониже спины. Локи вскрикивает и хватается за его рукав, потому что шарики внутри медленно, но верно передвигаются, распирая его, и возбуждение становится почти невыносимым.  
\- Прекрасно.  
Голос еще непослушен, но Локи выпрямляется и пытается открыто и даже с вызовом смотреть на брата.  
\- Плохо, - замечает тот и загадочно улыбается. Локи кажется, что не того отпрыска Одина называют богом коварства.  
\- Меня устраивает, - коротко бросает Локи и делает пасс рукой, одновременно заменяя себя клоном и исчезая из коридора. Ему необходимо побыть в одиночестве.  
Уже лежа под теплым солнцем на мягкой траве в одном из садов Асгарда, Локи пытается привести себя в чувство. Возбуждение, каким бы сильным оно ни было, помогает перенести то, что творят с ним шарики. Если бы их не было, заполненность оказалась бы почти болезненной, а так она кажется почти приятной.  
Это «почти» угнетает Локи, которому хочется поскорее освободиться и от желания, и от игрушек внутри себя. Но до вечера долго, слишком долго, и он закрывает глаза, максимально расслабляясь. Получается неплохо: тело уступает желанию, мягко заполняется им полностью, и разум уже не чувствует другого. Локи словно окунается сам в себя, чувствует каждую клеточку, наполненную удовольствием. Стоит признать, что забава Тора оказывается очень привлекательной.  
Но упрямства это не отменяет.  
\- Сбежал?  
Тор подходит медленно, и чуть повернув голову набок. Локи видит перед собой его сапоги, сминающие траву. Потом Тор садится рядом, запускает пятерню в волосы брата и тянет их вверх, и Локи подается следом.  
\- Как себя чувствуешь?  
В глазах Тора все тот же жар, он предвкушает то, как шарики растягивают Локи, готовят его, а накопившееся возбуждение этим вечером сможет вырваться настоящим ураганом. Но Локи прикрывает глаза и нарочито потягивается.  
\- Знаешь, неплохо, - отвечает он.  
Тор ложится рядом, обманчиво неспешно, кладет руку Локи на живот, а потом одним рывком перекатывает его спиной вверх и укладывается рядом. Ладонь его уже путешествует по заднице брата, гладит и мнет ягодицы через ткань штанов. И это дополнительное давление заставляет Локи выгнуться под его ладонью, снова прикусить губу, чтобы не выдать себя стоном. Тор молчит, только громко дышит, и это сдает уже его.  
\- Я достану их из тебя по одному, - обещает он. – Раскрою пальцами и достану, а ты будешь просить, чтобы я взял тебя. Потому что я уже сейчас чувствую, каково тебе.  
Голос Тора становится все тише, ласкает обнажившиеся нервы и добавляет горячной похоти в кровь Локи.  
\- Не буду, - все равно спорит он. – Это ты будешь просить.  
\- Нет, Локи, - серьезно отвечает Тор. – Сегодня – ты. Ты бы видел себя. Ласкаешься сейчас, как Фрейин кот. Или кошка, вернее. И точно так же хочешь.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да, - протягивает довольно Тор, наваливается на Локи сверху и трется об него твердым, натянувшим кожу штанов членом. – Будешь.  
Он мягко кусает Локи за ухо, гладит его бок, и давление внутри усиливается.  
\- Нет.  
Тор откатывается назад и хохочет, и откуда у него силы на это – Локи не знает.  
\- Я посмотрю на тебя вечером, - обещает брат и поднимается. – Как думаешь, мама поддержит идею устроить вечером танцы?  
\- Тор!  
Возмущение Локи велико, как и возбуждение. Глаза горят злостью и желанием, и обычно бледные щеки окрашиваются румянцем. Тор смотрит на него со своей обычной жадностью, сглатывает вставший в горле ком, но не отвечает, поднимается и уходит. Локи утыкается носом в траву, рвет ее сжавшимися в кулаки руками. Вряд ли Тор откажется от этой идеи.

Ворон отца находит Локи в библиотеке, где тот скрывается от преследований и издевок брата. Выносить их уже невозможно, терпение предает, и Локи боится, что еще немного – несколько шагов в попытке унять желание – и он действительно попросит.  
Мунин следит за его попытками не шевелиться, отлетает, едва Локи делает шаг к нему, и громко каркает в насмешку. Но весть, что он принес, заставляет Локи простить его. Есть настоящий виновник его мучений. Тор не зря обещал, он действительно уговорил мать устроить небольшой танцевальный вечер, и Локи обязан был прийти на него, возражения не принимались. С отчаянной решимостью Локи возвращается к себе, переодевается и приходит ровно в назначенное время. Тор уже в зале, сидит в окружении друзей недалеко от матери, и когда Локи идет поприветствовать ее, провожает взглядом каждое движение брата. Локи садится возле матери, стараясь не замечать жадного взора, искренне смеется, поддерживает разговоры и держится так прямо, как может.  
Пока не начинаются танцы и его не тянет в круг одна из материнских фрейлин.  
Каждый шаг превращается в пытку. Взгляд Тора прожигает спину, горячие скользкие шарики лениво перекатываются в теле Локи, давят, распирают, но недостаточно. Это усиливает возбуждение, но разрядки все нет, и тело Локи пробивает легкая дрожь. Прижавшаяся к нему девушка чувствует это, поднимает на Локи глаза и краснеет. Она чувствует все – и дрожь, и возбуждение, и думает, что все это направлено на нее. Локи продолжает вести ее в танце, мягко ступает по натертому полу, ладонь, лежащая у девушки на талии, напряжена.  
Фрейлина краснеет следом, опускает лицо, а когда танец заканчивается, отбегает к подружкам и о чем-то шепчется с ними, и уже несколько девушек провожают Локи восхищенными и заинтересованными взглядами. А тот смеется в ответ, потому что шепчутся они совсем рядом с Тором.  
На следующий танец Локи приглашает другая фрейлина, и снова девушки шепчутся о нем. А сам Локи пытается вздохнуть так глубоко, чтобы наконец-то почувствовать, как не сводит от недостатка воздуха легкие. Все вокруг словно сговорилось против него. Музыка слишком приятна, вечер слишком теплый, взгляд Тора и обещание в нем слишком горячи. И слишком же велико возбуждение. Локи отирает вспотевший лоб, старается не елозить по гладкому металлу стула, но не получается. Его распирает – физически и душевно, желание становится просто нестерпимым, и он понимает, что если сейчас согласится еще на один танец, то не избежит позора. Извинившись перед матерью и уже третьей приглашавшей его фрейлиной, Локи выходит на балкон.  
Духота не отпускает, но он уверен, что дело только в нем, что это он горит. Дыхание сухое и рваное, но пот, как назло, льет по лбу и вискам.  
\- Как себя чувствуешь?  
Тор прижимает его к колонне, жадно мнет бока, задирает полы одежды, чтобы дотянуться до горящей огнем задницы. Локи уверен, что их не видно, да и не страшно уже. Если Тор хотел заставить его просить, то Локи почти согласен на это. Но Тору не нужно разрешения, он возбужден не меньше, трется о Локи, вжимается в него твердым членом, и оба проклинают мешающую одежду.  
\- Еще один танец или ты сдаешься?  
\- Нет на все, - огрызается Локи, чувствуя, как брат ладонями кружит по его животу.  
\- Я извелся, - признается Тор. – Эти девчонки обсуждали тебя, ты знаешь?  
\- Догадался.  
\- Они рассказывали друг другу, что у нас обоих есть Мьельниры, только твой - в штанах, - как-то по-девчачьи хихикает Тор. – И я чуть было не сказал им, что все именно так.  
Локи сам подается назад, когда Тор накрывает ладонью его член. Теперь он зажат между телом Тора и его рукой, и давление внутри снова растет, а ноги предательски дрожат.  
\- Но потом, когда они слишком заболтались, я чуть было не сказал, что у тебя есть и другие достоинства.  
Тор то тычется лбом ему в затылок, то горячо шепчет на ухо, касаясь губами раковины, и та загорается от прикосновений.  
\- Я мог бы рассказать им, какой ты тесный и ждущий, когда я беру тебя, какой ты жадный. Еле удержался.  
Последние слова Тор произносит виновато, и это почему-то примиряет Локи с происходящим. Он мог бы поспорить о том, кто из них жаднее, но уже не до этого. Ему самому невтерпеж, настрадавшееся за день тело требует свободы – от одежды, от тяжелого возбуждения. А растянутая и задразненная шариками задница, наоборот, хочет окончательной заполненности.  
\- Я хочу их вынуть, Локи, - признается Тор. – С самого утра хотел. И если бы ты не был такой высокомерной гадиной, я бы это давно уже сделал. Я чувствую, какие они в тебе горячие и масляные, и ты такой же внутри, и ждешь меня. Пойдем, Локи.  
Тор отступает, тянет Локи за собой, и тот поддается. Уже в коридоре, когда остается пара сотен шагов до комнаты Локи, Тор закидывает ослабевшего брата на плечо. Но от этого не легче. Тяжелая рука Тора продолжает гладить Локи по заду, шлепает, а проклятые шарики отзываются на это, и все тело отзывается следом.  
Тор укладывает его на кровать, раздевает быстро, что-то расстегивая, а что-то разрывая напряженными пальцами. Уже обнаженный, Локи встает на колени и открывается так, чтобы было удобнее освободить его от невыносимой теперь тяжести шариков. Тор окунает руку в ту же курильницу, и ароматное масло обволакивает его пальцы, а потом и расселину между ягодиц Локи.  
То, что Тор допустил ошибку, они оба понимают, когда тот пытается достать шарики из уже растянувшегося входа, а те выскальзывают. Локи стонет, когда пальцы брата оказываются внутри, двигаются в нем, делая ожидание невыносимым. Член его напрягается так, что почти прижимается к животу, и остается сил на три выдоха.  
\- Тор, Тор! – требует Локи, и тот обиженно стонет в ответ. Ему удается вытащить скользкие игрушки, и те разлетаются по полу, задорно звякая о мрамор.  
Локи с тихим вздохом ложится на спину, разводит ноги и смотрит, как еще не успевший раздеться Тор рвет на себе одежду. В его взгляде пожар и обещание долгой страсти, хотя как это сделать, если оба они сейчас слишком взведены, Локи не представляет.  
Тор ложится на него, и Локи обнимает его ногами за талию, прижимается сильнее, и Тору приходится отстраниться, чтобы войти в него. Это легко, Локи растянут и вымазан маслом, и член после шариков приносит нестерпимое удовольствие. Совсем немного, они оба чувствуют это, и Тор ложится на Локи и не двигается, а тот скользит под ним, сам управляя их страстью: водит бедрами, сжимается и расслабляет мышцы, заставляя брата дрожать от каждого такого фокуса. Тор утыкается ему в плечо, прикусывает кожу и стонет в нее, когда гладкие упругие стенки обнимают его плоть до невозможной тесноты, снова и снова, и Локи под его руками такой податливый и привычно-жадный.  
И только в последнем Локи остается упрям. Он, сам подходя к пику, старается довести брата до полного сумасшествия, чтобы еще раз доказать ему… Доказать ему что-то, о чем он сам не помнит, настолько необходимой становится разрядка. Тор старается не кричать, но выходит плохо, и Локи кожей чувствует каждый звук, что разрывает горло брата. Тор вминается в него резко и больно, входит до конца и кончает с протяжным, измученным стоном. И Локи позволяет себе соскользнуть в оргазм следом, разделяя его с братом, как делил до этого мучительное желание.  
Тор выходит из него, но не отпускает, просто перекатывается набок и прижимает к себе. Ему вроде бы хочется что-то сказать, но сил уже нет, и Локи с ним в этом согласен.  
\- Пообещай, что не будешь так больше делать, - требует он.  
\- Не буду, - кивает Тор. – Мне ведь пришлось хуже.  
И это почему-то смешит Локи. Тор всегда будет Тором: сделает до того, как подумает. В этом весь его брат, но и другого Локи точно не надо.


End file.
